Trick and Treat
by StarPurpleandBlue
Summary: What is reality and what is illusion? Is it as easy as it seems to distinguish them? Miku finds herself passing through this serious problem when she gets lost in a forest on Halloween and is found by two mysterious blond twins. Who are they? Why do they seem a bit familiar? And what do they want with her? ON HIATUS
1. Walking through a forest

_**A/N**_: Hello to everyone who is reading this! So, this was supposed to be posted on Halloween, but as I couldn't finish it in time I ended up posting it today. This fic is based on the song_ "Trick and Treat"_ by Len and Rin Kagamine (if you haven't heard this song go search it! It's really good!). I basically took the idea created in it and gave some twists and more details and information, turning it consequently into a fic! i'm changing some things too, so it won't be completely the same :D

Well, I think that's basically it! As it started getting big and I couldn't completely finish it, I decided to divide it into chapters, thought this'll be a short fic; probably three or four chapters, something around that.

And... That's all! I really hope you like it and if you can, _pleeaasee_, review! I really want to know your opinion about it!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own in any way any Vocaloid, neither do I own the song in which this fic was based upon! This is a fanfiction after all, right? ;)

* * *

**-Trick **and** Treat?-**

**Chapter 1 - Walking through a forest**

**Words: 1,250**

* * *

_"Just a little more... Just a little more…"_

_"Come... It will be fun~!"_

_"We can play together!"_

_"You will surely love it~!"_

* * *

That was a starry night. The moonbeams passed between the leaves of that forest with a faint glow. The lack of a strong light source only collaborated with the gloom that had formed there. A strong cold wind danced through the leaves of the trees creating a soft hissing sound. No animal was sighted in any part of the forest; all were safely sleeping inside their homes.

However, walking through the tree trunks, there was a girl with long green hair stuck in a long pigtail. The girl walked slowly down the trail looking around cautiously.

"I will not get lost," the girl muttered to herself. "Finding my way back later can't be that hard..." She paused for a moment and looked hesitantly at the path from which she had come. "Though maybe I should give up and go back... The others will probably get really worried if I disappear for a long time..."

She stood there for a while debating between the two options. What should she do, anyway? Continue and satiate her curiosity, or return to the party of her friend?

"Maybe... It's better for me to go back..." She slowly resolved. With her new decision made, the girl turned around and soon began to retrace her steps. Looking around nervously, the green-haired girl wondered why she hadn't decided to venture through that sinister forest during the day.

Sighing wearily, the girl rubbed her arms slightly; it was really cold. "I don't know why I decided to walk around here now of all times. I should be helping Meiko control the party!"

And it was true. A little farther away from where she was, there was a big old house, which at that moment was having a lively celebration of Halloween. Decorations were scattered all over the place; speakers and other special effects machines were at strategic points; snacks and drinks were organized over a few tables. Everything was being prepared since early in the afternoon so at the time of the party no problem would occur.

"If she finds out I ran away from my duties she will be furious," The girl pouted. "But this was all her idea. I'm just here to help! I'm doing her a favor!"

As she walked, she realized that the strong breeze that was blowing moments ago had finally resolved to stop. Smiling with relief, the green-haired girl continued to quicken her pace; at least now she wouldn't feel so cold.

"I just don't know why I left Meiko convince me to wear this outfit. _"It'll look good on you, Miku," _she said. Humph! Next time I'll choose my costume instead of letting her convince me of wearing a witch one like this," she continued mumbling to herself as she looked briefly at her black clothes.

She had left her hat and small broom, which she had been carrying previously, before leaving the house, which made her now look like she was just going to a funeral by the amount of black she was using. The only colorful pieces on her were the two red ribbons that held her hair and a small rose with another ribbon that was stuck on the left side of her dress, right above her chest.

"Too gloomy for me," Miku said shaking her head. "And too cool!" She said as she felt a shiver go through her spine.

Around her, the soft moonlight illuminated her path, giving Miku more confidence in her way back. She really didn't know what had happened with her for her to decide to enter that forest, _alone_, in the middle of the night (even if she was bored at the party).

She only hoped that she would get back before anyone realized she was gone...

* * *

_"What? Why? Why are you going away~?"_

_"Don't go! Please!"_

_"Please! Let's play~!"_

_"Turn around! Come on, turn around!"_

_"We are waiting for you~. You don't want to leave us waiting, do you?"_

_"Come, come..."_

_"It'll be fun~..."_

_"How about we play a game...?"_

_"Come..."_

_"Come..."_

* * *

Miku suddenly stopped. Around her, slowly, a mist was forming. Rubbing her eyes, the girl blinked rapidly. It seemed that this wasn't an invention that her tired mind had created; there really was a fog forming there.

"Oh, no. Oh no! If this continues like this I won't be able to go back! I have to see the trail to find the way!" Miku immediately started running. She had to get back before the fog that prevented the trail to be seen got too thick.

But the more she ran, the more it seemed like the mist was getting thicker, just like she feared; She kept going on, until the green haired girl had no choice but to stop. Sitting heavily on a rock, she sighed. It seemed that she wasn't lucky that day.

"Okay, I don't have to worry about anything. I just have to wait a bit for that fog to disappear. Yes, it will go away soon... Really soon…" Miku started to repeat to herself as if it were a mantra.

* * *

_"That's not fair!"_

_"Why did you stop~?"_

_"Won't you come play with us?"_

_"Won't you?"_

_"Come on, we don't bite..."_

_"Just turn around..."_

_"We want to see you~!"_

"_It's not hard to get here!"_

_"Come...Deeper and deeper into the forest…"_

"_Follow our voices…"_

"_Follow them and come…"_

_"Come..."_

_"Come..."_

* * *

"I'm starting to get a headache," Miku whispered while massaging her head gently with one of her gloved hands. "Maybe I better keep walking..."

However, upon rising, Miku realized that she still couldn't see anything around her, only a white curtain of mist. What should she do in that situation? Sighing wearily, she wished she could find a warm and safe place for her to rest. The others wouldn't mind waiting her a little more, she just needed to get rid of this annoying headache (that strangely came with what she thought were whispers)...

Looking around, the green-haired girl tried searching for any sign of the house or any other house close to where she was; she had heard from her friends that, although not as crowded as cities, there were still several people who liked the silence of this place and built houses in that forest, making it have quite a good amount of inhabitants.

To her joy, not far from where she was, through all the fog that she had around her, she was able to see a small line of smoke rising to the sky. "Yes! This can only be from a house!" She exclaimed happily.

Still looking at the sky, Miku started walking toward the house that she, hopefully, would soon encounter. "Its owners probably will not be bothered if I explain my situation, right?" She muttered while she continued to walk through the fog towards the smoke.

While walking, Miku noticed that, thankfully, the mist around her seemed to be finally beginning to decrease, which facilitated her viewing of the way. Now, at that moment, she could just turn around again and try go back to the house where her friends were, but the idea of being able to rest sooner quickly overcame any logical sense within her.

Rubbing her arms again to try to lessen the cold she was feeling, Miku continued on her way without realizing that she was being watched warily through the shadows of the night.


	2. The fatal encounter

**_A/N_**: Hello! How have you all been? So, here is the second chapter of _Trick and Treat_! Sorry, I wasn't able to post it here a bit after the first one as I wanted, but at least it's finally here! Thanks A LOT to _Koike Tepei_ for reviewing the first chapter! I'm really glad you liked it! :D And to everyone who is reading this, please review too! I'd really like to know what you think of this fic so I can continue improving in my writing and also make it better!

Now, without further ado, I present you chapter 2!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own in any way any Vocaloid, neither do I own the song in which this fic was based upon! This is a fanfiction after all, right? ;)

* * *

**-Trick **and** Treat?-**

**Chapter 2 - The fatal encounter**

**Words: 2,578**

* * *

_"She's coming!"_

_"Yes, yes, she's coming!"_

_"Just a little more..."_

_"Yes, come..."_

_"Come..."_

* * *

"Why am I with this strange feeling that I shouldn't be here?" Miku whispered softly to herself as she kept walking. For many, the fact that she was talking to herself was probably a sign of madness but, for the girl with green hair, that was just a logical action. When she heard her own voice she didn't feel so lonely anymore while she was walking through the trees in that cold and gloomy forest.

Miku sighed resignedly. "Well, I better try to forget it." She shook her head and rubbed her eyes slightly before continuing to move. "When I find this house I'll be happy and once I feel better I'll think about going back."

With that in mind the girl began strolling again, only to stop a second later. With wide eyes, she began to look around toward the sky frantically. Up to that point, the fog from before had already started to disperse, not bothering her while she was looking at the smoke in the sky that she was following. But now that she had set her eyes there again, it had simply vanished!

"Did I get too distracted and strayed from the right path?" She asked herself feeling suddenly anxious. From where she was she could no longer see the trail she had followed initially, since for her to be able to follow the smoke she had had to stray from it completely. But now she had no way of knowing in which direction the house was accurately. What should she do?

"Well... Maybe I should try to continue..." she said hesitantly. "I don't know where the trail is anymore so it'd be difficult to return to the party." She then turned to a certain point of the forest and started walking. "However, I think I can remember enough from where the smoke was. If I follow the direction close to where I think it was at least I'll probably get close to the house."

And with that the girl kept walking determined. But the minutes went by and she kept finding nothing besides more and more trees. Feeling her confidence start fading, Miku continued walking slowly. She had to get somewhere sooner or later, right? She couldn't keep wandering around forever...

Looking up, the green-haired girl realized that the moon was already at a high point in the sky, indicating that it was already quite late. Small stars were now seen close to it, all of them collaborating in creating a bit of light that helped she in seeing her path.

"Maybe I should-" Miku started to say while she turned to look at the path where she had come from only to stop in the middle of her phrase. Straining her ears, she began to try to understand what that soft sound she was hearing was. "It seems like a... A lullaby..." She mumbled slowly, almost in a trance, as she followed the soft song that she was hearing.

After walking a little in the direction of the music, Miku started to feel something different in the environment around her. Trembling slightly, she stopped walking. "I think it's not a good idea to follow this sound anymore... There's something wrong here…"

A sudden noise coming from a bush on her left made her turn in that direction abruptly. After a few seconds staring at the place where the noise had come from, she decided that it should have been the work of her imagination. While breathing deeply in an attempt to calm her heart (that because of the scare had begun beating strongly inside her chest), the girl began to look around cautiously. The lullaby was still playing from somewhere in the distance but otherwise there seemed to be nothing nearby.

"Enough of this, I better go back! I'll find some way to discover the way back, but I'll go back!" She exclaimed angrily at nothing specifically. Only silence answered her. It seemed like the forest was toying with her to purposefully annoy her.

Snorting upset, she turned around only to find herself face to face with a pair of sea-green eyes. "Hello," said the owner of the eyes.

Letting out a startled shriek, Miku took a few steps back distancing herself from the person who had spoken. With her eyes wide and her heart pounding again, she stammered. "W-w-who a-are yo-you?"

"Me? My name is Rin!" The person smiled mischievously. Finally paying more attention to who was in front of her, Miku could see that this was just a girl, probably a bit younger than her. She had short blond hair, barely brushing her shoulders, that were trapped by a red hair bow, her bangs pulled to the left side. Her sea-green eyes looked at Miku curiously. "And yours?"

"Huh?" Was the only thing that Miku managed to mumble.

"I asked what your name was," the blonde girl said.

"Oh. Oh, it's Miku," she replied slowly.

"What a lovely name," A voice said from behind her. Letting out another shriek, this time Miku walked away from the new source of the voice, thus approaching Rin again. Smiling toward her with his eyes closed was a boy who was the same age as Rin. He also had blond hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail, his bangs covering his forehead wildly.

"That's my brother, Len. We're twins!" Rin replied mimicking the look on the boy's face.

"It's a pleasure," Len said as he made a small bow, earning a giggle in response from his sister. He stretched and gently straightened his black shirt and the white cloth tied around its collar.

Miku frowned. First they had given her a fright appearing near her so suddenly, and now they were messing with her? What was wrong with these siblings?

"Look, I'm sorry to have bothered you, but could you please tell me how do I find the walking trail that leads to the main road here?" They sure would help her at least, right?

"Oh, but why such rush?" Rin asked before whirling, making her black dress with white frilly also rotate, and stopping next to Miku, quickly catching with her hands one of the green-haired girl's hands. "Why don't you rest in our house? It's near here. "

"Yes, yes!" Len said approaching her with his own waddle and imitating the action of his sister. "By your clothes you must have been in a party, yes? You must be tired, so I don't see why you wouldn't accept to stay with us a little."

"Yes, do join us in our house!" Rin nodded excitedly.

Miku looked quickly from one sibling to the other, both holding one of her hands on theirs and looking at her expectantly. It seemed like she had no choice but to accept the offer. But since she had seen both of them her earlier feeling had returned in full force, telling her to be cautious around them. Besides, she had already decided (once again) that she wanted to return to the party where her friends had probably already noticed her disappearance and were searching for her. All she had to do then was say no to them, right?

She had just opened her mouth to politely decline the offer when she began to hear the same lullaby from before, this time more clearly and much closer to where she was. And with that, all her nervousness simply vanished completely. Enjoying the calmness that that sweet song brought to her, Miku almost didn't notice she was nodding, automatically indicating that she had accepted the offer of the twins.

"Great!" They spoke at the same time before pulling Miku in one direction with them. With the soft tone of the music still playing, Miku started forgetting her reasons for not trusting these two mysterious siblings. They seemed nice enough; they had even offered her a place to rest as she wished before! So why shouldn't she go with them?

"Come on, run faster!" Rin said with a small giggle, clearly enjoying the situation.

"Quickly, as fast as your small legs can carry you in the dark!" Len added with a big smile. It seemed that this was an inside joke for them.

With this, Miku began trying to keep pace with the two, letting herself be taken by the siblings through an unknown path in the forest, not knowing what awaited her for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Here we are!" Rin exclaimed while they approached a large old house in the middle of a clearing. Passing through the gate that was already open (and that looked very old and rusty), they quickly crossed the simple garden and climbed some stairs that finally left them in front of the long entrance doors of the place.

Releasing Miku's hands, Rin and Len positioned themselves with their backs to the door while holding on its knob. With a more excited smile, both pushed the door open and left the way clear for Miku to enter.

Looking back hesitantly, Miku wished she could hear that song again. Halfway it had disappeared completely and without it the green haired girl had started feeling nervous again.

Breathing deeply, she turned and entered the house and with firm steps; now she had already made her decision, it was not the time for her to go back on her words.

Miku could only quickly look at the room she was in (a small entry hall with a wooden coat rack and some strange frames) before being pulled again by Len through a corridor while listening Rin close the doors.

Down the corridor they made an abrupt turn to the left before entering a large room that served as a living room. A large fire was burning in the back and along with the many lamps arranged in various places, they created the lighting of the room. Several shelves with books roamed the walls and some white welcoming sofas were gathered around a small centerpiece table.

Len led Miku to one of the sofas and made she sit there, before saying he would be back soon and rushing out, leaving Miku alone for a moment. Looking around, Miku had to admit that even if its residents seemed really strange in a way, the house seemed to be pretty common and welcoming.

A thin noise of porcelain objects hitting each other gently took the green haired girl from her thoughts. Soon, Rin appeared, with Len right behind her, holding a full tray: glass jars with different biscuits; packets made of plastic and some small cardboard boxes that also appeared to contain some food; stacked dishes that jingled slightly; some china pots that appeared to contain some liquid or paste; cups of different sizes and colors gathered in one edge of the tray, stacked cutlery in the opposite portion.

Supporting with ease and skill the tray, Rin gently put it above the small table in front of Miku. She and Len sat on the floor on the opposite side of where Miku was and looked the green-haired girl expectantly.

"Huh..." She muttered uncomfortably. What those two were waiting for her to do now?

"Try something!" Len suggested with his eyes shining.

"Yes, yes, try something!" Rin nodded quickly.

Miku hesitated; she always heard that she shouldn't eat anything that a stranger offered you, but seeing the looks of joy from the twins in front of her she didn't resist. They were younger than her! What harm could they do to her?

Stretching her hand up to one of the glass jars, Miku quickly grabbed a cookie that looked like is was made of chocolate and bit it. "Hmm, that's great!" She replied sincerely with a smile.

Immediately, the siblings smiled happily. "That's great!" Rin exclaimed clapping once.

"I'm glad that you liked it," Len said smiling slightly.

The two then began to talk about what they liked the most and what she should try, offering a bit of everything on the tray.

"Here, it's orange juice! You should be getting thirsty with all that food!" Len said while offering one of the cups with an orange liquid inside that he had poured from one of the china pots to Miku, who accepted it gratefully.

"Here! Prove it!" Rin said while she stood up and took something from one of the cardboard boxes. "It's a cinnamon stick! It is a magic stick!" She laughed lightly while she whirled before she sat down again and gave it to Miku.

"And there's also a bit of syrup!" Len said as he picked up another china pot. Inside it there was a more viscous and white liquid. He stood up to deliver it to Miku, but because of his haste he ended up spilling a bit of it, which ended up in Miku's face. "Oh, no! I'm so sorry!" The boy said looking surprised and sorry at the same time.

"No, no, it's okay," Miku said waving her hands in front of her. She stretched out her hand to grab a napkin from the table, but Rin appearing suddenly in front of her impeded her. Using her index finger, Rin used it to take the syrup that was on Miku's cheek out of there before licking it.

Rubbing her face slightly at the place where the syrup was a second ago, Miku wondered if she was allergic to it, since it had left an itching sensation on her cheek.

_I wonder who are their parents?_ She wondered mentally while continuing confused and perplexed with Rin's action, who was still acting as if what she had just done was nothing out of the ordinary. Shaking her head, Miku decided to stop just thinking and start to question the two about it.

"Len, Rin." She said catching both of theirs attention immediately. "You don't live here alone, right? Where are your parents?"

However, instead of receiving a simple answer saying they were upstairs, or were traveling, or at least that they were not home at the time, she received nothing. Only silence.

Suddenly temperature of the room seemed to have fallen. Miku continued staring at Rin and Len, who were looking at each other with a different look that she couldn't identify. At the same time, both of them turned to her with smiles, still not saying a word. This time their smiles didn't seem so warm, even if they were the same as before.

"You know..." Rin started smiling sweetly.

"Dreams relieve you of problems and sorrows that make you weep," Len completed with the same smile.

Miku's eyes widened and she immediately thought the worst. She opened her mouth to apologize for asking that when Rin continued.

"Because they are heaven made!" She nodded enthusiastically.

"Why don't we play then?" Len asked as they both approached Miku from across the table. At those words her heart began pounding again. For some reasons their smiles appeared to be something sinister for a second.

"Have one and fall asleep!" Rin continued as she placed a small biscuit in Miku's mouth, who, having been taken by surprise, unwittingly swallowed it. Immediately a feeling of tiredness began to pass through her and she felt her eyelids get heavier.

"Sleep well~" She heard Len almost purr in her ear. She managed to have a glimpse of the twins smiling mischievously before she fell unconscious.


End file.
